


Make Me Yours

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Nipple Play, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Riding, Scenting, Teasing, adult conversations bc thats how things work, consent is sexy and i will ride on this plane of thought in all my fics, copious amounts of cum and slick, i would say pwp but this kinda has plot so Hmm, implied felching i guess?, listen if i missed a tag PLEASE TELL ME, slick, this is filthy and yes there are 18k words i KNOW, uh renjun's belly is swollen with cum, what do you call that, you know what's sexy? always making sure your partner is comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: Renjun hadn’t been blind to the way Jeno and Jaemin had taken him during his last heat during the spring. Heat may have addled his brain and left him incoherent, but he didn’t miss the way Jeno grinded into him roughly when he knotted him for the third time in a row, like he wanted Renjun to take his cum and fill him with pups. He didn’t miss the way Jaemin mouthed over his mating bond on his neck, the words ‘pretty’, ‘gonna knot you full of pups’, and ‘can’t wait to see you round’ just loud enough for Renjun to hear as Jaemin knotted him, hips stuttering against Renjun’s ass.So, two weeks after his heat, he asks the question. “Do you want pups?”Translations:Vietnamese
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 91
Kudos: 1078





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!! im not dead!!!! im finally finished fucking around with university applications so i had the time (not really oops) to sit down and write this~~ i hope you guys enjoy this, as always ^-^
> 
> EDIT, 17/11/19: formatting, adding tags and general proof-reading

_make me_

_kiss you, touch you, want you, love you _

_make me yours_

* * *

The date had been marked on the communal calendar for the three of them to see, circled in dark blue ink. Squeezed just in the corner, beside the date, in Renjun’s familiar handwriting, were the simple words, ‘_heat starts today_’. Then, a week and a half later, another circle on that particular Saturday; Renjun’s penmanship gets a lot more cramped here due to the lack of space, because this time there’s a lot more words. It writes, ‘_doctor’s appointment at 3pm_’. 

Jeno feels a rush of heat every time he glances at the calendar carelessly even though he knows all of this had been planned ahead and thought of and discussed between them. The dates are also on their phones with reminders set so there is no possible way they can forget about it, but there’s just something about seeing it inked onto the calendar where anyone can see it that makes Jeno feel like everything is a bit more real, that everything really is coming together. 

The same thrill runs down Jaemin’s veins when he sees it as well; he still remembers how it all happened. It had been almost five months ago when spring arrived, and along with it, Renjun’s heat, and his and Jeno’s rut. Their cycles had aligned early on in their relationship, and when they mated four years back it only served to solidify that their cycles would always align up perfectly, and almost always in the same way. Jeno’s rut would come first, coinciding with the first three days of Renjun’s heat, and then when Jeno’s subsided, Jaemin’s rut would arrive, just long enough to sustain Renjun through the final few days of his week. 

The fact that Renjun’s heat lasted six to seven days wasn’t something Jeno and Jaemin understood at first, as the average omega had heats lasting maybe three to four days. It wasn’t until Renjun sat them down, a year into mating and explained with a slight crack in his voice in every other sentence that his heat was longer so that it encompassed two ruts that everything came together. There was also the unspoken ‘_because my body is ready to be mated_’ that was silently acknowledged between them, but nothing really changed after that, because they were still them. 

Early on into their mating they had all agreed that they were too young, too broke to have pups, and so they took considerable measures to make sure Renjun wouldn’t fall pregnant, especially since he had two alphas during his heat. Renjun would take birth control pills, and Jeno and Jaemin would take suppressants in the weeks leading up to mating seasons to tamp down their sensitivity to pheromones, and they would always use condoms.

But now, four years later, they’re better off; they have money in the bank, enough to raise a litter of pups. They’re also older, they’ve taken care of their older friends pups a few times before, and the thought of raising pups isn’t as daunting and terrifying as before. They’ve had some conversations before about pups, and the latest one had culminated in a tentative _ maybe _ that manifested in Renjun eyeing his birth control and taking it anyway. 

(jeno had been standing behind him as he took it, and when he was done, jeno had kissed him, soft and sweet and yearning and renjun promised himself that he would try and have a proper conversation with them next time.)

Most of all, Renjun hadn’t been blind to the way Jeno and Jaemin had taken him during his last heat during the spring. Heat may have addled his brain and left him incoherent, but he didn’t miss the way Jeno grinded into him roughly when he knotted him for the third time in a row, like he wanted Renjun to take his cum and fill him with pups. He didn’t miss the way Jaemin mouthed over his mating bond on his neck, the words ‘_pretty_’, ‘_gonna knot you full of pups_’, and ‘_can’t wait to see you round_’ just loud enough for Renjun to hear as Jaemin knotted him, hips stuttering against Renjun’s ass. 

Logically, somewhere deep down, Renjun knew he wouldn’t take, _ couldn’t _take. He was still on his birth control pills, and while they had knotted him multiple times, they always did it with a condom that left his hole soaked only with his slick and not their cum. Perhaps it had also been lucky that Jeno and Jaemin were on suppressants, because when Renjun had emerged from his heat-induced delirious state, he remembered begging to be knotted without the condom multiple times, and it all might have been too much for them. 

So two weeks after his heat, when Renjun was on his last strip of birth control pills, he took the chance. 

“Do you want pups?” Renjun had asked, into the lull of the conversation when Jaemin was cooking dinner and Jeno washing any utensils as they went. Jaemin had barred Renjun from lifting a finger by virtue of him just finishing his heat - “It was two weeks ago!” - and was cooking hotpot. Why he was going to such lengths to feed Renjun, Renjun doesn’t know, but he thinks it might be the inner alpha wanting to take care of him. (he’s not complaining.) 

Jeno drops a dish in the sink that is, thankfully, plastic, and Jaemin accidentally puts too much salt into the boiling soup as his hand wobbles. Their reactions come right next. 

“You want -”

“Did you say -” 

Jeno and Jaemin exchange a glance with each other, words failing them. Renjun takes over. 

“I said what I said. I was thinking about it because - because you seemed like you wanted pups when - when I was in my heat. And before that as well. I just… I just thought - because I’m on the last of my birth control, and it takes a while to cycle out of my system and if it does we could… try for pups during the winter?” 

Without missing a beat, Jaemin turns off the stove and takes quick steps towards Renjun while Jeno dries his hands slowly, like he’s in shock and not quite believing what he’s hearing. 

“And you - baby, do you want pups?” Jaemin asks quietly, gathering Renjun in his arms, looking at him like he’s the only thing in the world that matters. “It doesn’t matter what we want, really. You’ll be carrying the pups, we want you to be ready.” It’s just like Jaemin to be this way, Renjun reflects, cupping Jaemin’s face and finding warmth in the familiar brown he’s loved for all these years. 

“We only want pups if you do,” Jeno adds softly, coming to stand behind Renjun, kissing over his neck softly. His lips brush over the various hickeys fading away on his skin, but they linger on the permanent mating bonds on his neck, one on each side, beautiful against the pale of Renjun’s skin. 

Renjun takes a deep breath, a lungful of earth from Jeno and the sweet, spicy overtones from Jaemin, like flowers growing in the summer. “I do,” He says, voice a little weak from how much he wants it. It’s the first time he lets himself fully acknowledge how much he wants it, how much he wants to have pups - _ their pups _ \- and how happy he’d be to carry their pups. “I do, I really do. I want to carry your pups.” 

There’s a sudden, overpowering scent of dark coffee as Jaemin kisses him, and when the scent gives way as Jaemin tamps it down, embarrassed, the fresh, minty scent Renjun associates with Jeno’s rut smooths it out as he turns to kiss Jeno as well. 

“You’re pleased,” Renjun murmurs against Jeno’s lips, knowing full well he’d caused them to release a bunch of alpha pheromones by wanting to carry their pups. _Rut_ _pheromones_, Renjun reminds himself, and if he wasn’t so fresh off his heat he’s pretty sure he might be leaking by now. 

“You have no idea,” Jeno says, sounding a little choked up, “wanting to carry our pups… I love you so much, Injun, I really do.” 

“I love you too,” Renjun whispers, leaning up to kiss Jeno again, and god, it feels like his heart is going to burst with all the love he has for them right now, in this moment, and forever and for the rest of time. 

“You’ll be so pretty,” Jaemin says, something like fierce pride in his voice, “all round with our pups.” He leans over to kiss Jeno as well, and for a moment they stand together like that, breathing in each other scents with the knowledge that they’re taking the next step of their lives together. 

That had been almost five months ago. There had been some changes they needed to get used to at first, the first namely being Renjun going off his birth control. A visit to the doctor’s a week after they decided to try for pups confirmed that Renjun was fine, he could go off the birth control, and it would take anywhere from one to three months for his system to be flushed out of the drugs entirely. 

“And I don’t recommend trying to conceive immediately after the drugs are completely flushed out,” The doctor says, “your body needs to adjust to not having the birth control. You will experience mood fluctuations as your pheromone levels adjust, and you also might have phantom heats in the weeks leading up the heat, and when your heat does come it can be more intense at first. Make sure to hydrate plenty and eat something.” 

“Thank you,” Renjun says, and pretends he doesn’t smell the stronger scents his alphas are giving off behind him. When they leave, they leave this time without the usual prescription of birth control pills and suppressants and advice on what brand to buy. The receptionist doesn’t pinch her nose but the people waiting in the lobby aren’t as polite, and a few of them give Jeno and Jaemin the stink eye for clouding the place up with pheromones. 

The voice in the back of Renjun’s head reminds him that Jeno and Jaemin, off their suppressants, would be more possessive than usual. Mainly because of their increased sensitivity to his scent, and also because they want to _ breed _ him. Renjun firmly squashes that thought down because it would not do to get horny in the middle of the day at the clinic - but he’s already kind of too late. 

“You smell,” Jeno murmurs, voice a little strained as they get into the backseat of their car. 

Renjun makes an offended noise. “Excuse me? I showered today, thank you very much, I do _ not _ smell.” 

“No, I mean,” Jeno says, clearing his throat while Jaemin starts the car, “you smell - you smell like fruits. You smell like your heat scent, a little.”

“Oh,” Renjun says, and then does his best to keep his voice steady even though his body has already betrayed him. “I - it’s my body. Regulating. Because I’m off my birth control.” 

“I’m sure it is,” Jaemin says, mirth in his voice. Jeno leans over to nip gently at Renjun’s scent glands, kissing the mating mark softly, reverently, and Renjun thinks maybe he’s going to crumble from Jeno’s touch just like that. “How long have you been off birth control?” 

Renjun presses his lips together as Jeno noses insistently into his neck like a puppy. “... A few days.” 

“And?” 

“And my body’s _ regulating_,” Renjun bites, but it’s all bark because Jeno’s earthy scent is invading his senses and he smells like flowers in the warm sun after a rain shower, blooming chrysanthemums and bright yellow. The scent makes him weak - their scents always does; maybe because it promises warmth and safety and _ home _ and together they smell like spring and summer and budding flowers and Renjun is so in love with them. 

“You smell so pretty,” Jeno says, voice low with reverence. It’s the exact same tone he uses when he presses Renjun into the sheets gently on nights that he wants to worship him, and it sends molten heat through Renjun’s veins. “Like those flowers… what are they called?” 

“Honeysuckle,” Jaemin replies from the front. Faintly, Renjun can see that Jaemin’s knuckles are white from how hard he’s grasping the steering wheel - but that doesn’t matter, they’re almost home anyway. “Injun always smells like honeysuckle flowers, we found out when we went to those gardens a while back, remember?” 

“Yeah,” Jeno says, “I remember now.” He grazes his teeth lightly over one of the mating marks on Renjun’s neck, and oh _ god_, Renjun is already crumbling, already tipping his head to the side unconsciously to give Jeno more space to mark up, to let Jeno scent him until all he is a symphony of Jeno’s earthy scent and Jaemin’s spicier one, his own honeysuckle serving as the silver lining, but Jeno pulls away sooner than Renjun expects, maybe because they’re already almost arriving home, or maybe because Jeno’s got decent self-control, but Renjun wasn’t expecting him to leave, so it’s not his fault and he can’t help it if he _ whines_. 

“No - _ alpha_,” Renjun whimpers, the scenting getting under his skin and pinpricks of heat settling where Jeno had touched and marked him, “don’t leave me - alpha -” 

“Injun?” Jeno asks, sounding alarmed, and immediately pressing his nose back into Renjun’s neck. 

“Don’t leave me,” Renjun repeats, like he’s going into heat even though his mind is clear and he doesn’t know why he suddenly feels so upset, like he’s been rejected even though he very clearly know he _ hasn’t_. His own confusion is irritating him and that doesn’t compound well with the worried tones in their scents that his mates are emitting and now he’s getting more and more upset and _ he doesn’t know why_. 

“It’s okay,” Jeno says, gathering Renjun into his arms best as he can in the backseat, restrained by their seat belts, “alpha’s here, it’s okay, baby.” His voice doesn’t betray any alarm that Renjun’s acting like this when he’s usually so in control of his needs and wants, but the scent he gives off is becoming wet, the same damp earth smell that comes when he’s distressed. 

It doesn’t serve to do anything well for an already vulnerable Renjun, who is thrown off by the change in scent from arousal to distress, and his inner omega can only interpret it as being that his alpha doesn’t want him - which sends him into a whirlwind of emotions, this time more distressed than horny or confusion. 

“Alpha - alpha doesn’t want me?” Renjun says in a trembling voice, all his conscience momentarily overpowered by emotions, and maybe he’s becoming a little delirious. By what, he can’t quite pinpoint but that’s not the problem right now. “I - I’m sorry, I - please, please don’t leave me, I’ll be good, don’t -”

“Injun,” Jeno says firmly, and Jaemin turns into their driveway just in time, “alpha’s not leaving you, neither of us are. You’re already good, alright? We love you, baby… come back to us, please?” He’s actively trying not to freak out, trying to make sure he’s releasing calming scents instead of what he’s actually feeling, because Renjun in this state is more sensitive to scents than anything else. 

By this time, Jaemin has gotten out of the driver’s seat and climbed into the back seat with them so that Renjun is squeezed in between them, and he’s holding Renjun’s hand, stroking over his knuckles slowly as not to overwhelm him. “Your alphas are here, darling. Are you with us?” His voice is soothing and having him here physically, touching him, does more to calm him down than anything else. 

It takes a while for Renjun to return to his own self as all their smells fade away to their everyday scents, void of distress or arousal, and when he calms down all the embarrassment rushes back to him as his mind steadily clears. “Oh, god - I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened.” He groans a little, cheeks flushed. He still feels a little upset but right now he’s chalking it up to the whirlwind of emotions he just went through.

“It’s not your fault,” Jaemin says, kissing the corner of Renjun’s mouth, “the doctor did say you’d get mood fluctuations. Do you want to go in and rest, baby?” 

“Yeah,” Renjun says, and suddenly his head feels heavy, “I’m a little tired.” He buries his nose in Jaemin’s neck, breathing in his scent that is equal parts spicy and sweet, letting it give him some energy as he slowly relaxes. He vaguely remembers being supported into the house and lying down on their bed but - everything is black after that, and he had apparently fallen asleep, according to his mates.

After that episode, Renjun’s mood fluctuations turn out to be quite regular, happening mostly in response to a change in Jeno and Jaemin’s scents, and as the months go by, they become more and more seldom until they simply don’t happen anymore, at which point that they know that the birth control had been flushed out of his system entirely. 

Other than mood fluctuations, grocery shopping had also been weird. Sure, they go grocery shopping maybe once or twice a month and there’s nothing special about it, purely out of instinct, Renjun had passed into the medical aisle and reached out to buy his usual brand of contraceptives without much thought. But as he read over the package absentmindedly and was about to throw it into the shopping trolley, he caught himself. _ No more birth control_, he said to himself, and so passed by the condoms without a second glance as well. 

When Jaemin’s eyes swept over the trolley later, mentally checking off what they needed for that week, he frowned a little. “Oh - you’ve forgotten your birth - oh.” 

“Yes, oh,” Renjun teases, poking Jaemin’s cheek slightly. “How do you want me to carry your pups when I’m on birth control?” 

“I forgot!” Jaemin whines a little, looking so petulant for a moment that Renjun can’t help but laugh. 

“Can’t believe you’d forget that we’re going to try for pups,” Renjun snorts, making their way to the cashiers. “Of all the things to forget, Jaemin.” 

There’s a pause from Jaemin, then in the lowest, softest tone, he says, “I can’t wait for you to carry.” His voice is sincere, dripping with affection, and his eyes linger over the flatness of Renjun’s stomach, up to his mating marks, and then straight into Renjun’s eyes. “You’d look so beautiful, baby, all round with our pups, all happy and glowing. I want to make you happy, Injun, I really do.”

It simply isn’t the time for this, in the middle of the aisles and among all the other people doing their own shopping, and _ yet _ . Yet, Renjun melts just from his alpha’s words, and he can’t help himself, can’t help that Jaemin’s words bring out his inner yearnings, can’t help that he bares his neck slightly for Jaemin to scent, for his alpha to _ take _. 

“_Injun_,” Jaemin whispers, “come back to me, baby. I can’t scent you here.” He takes Renjun’s hand in lieu of what he can’t do in a public space, and presses gently, softly. 

Renjun nods jerkily, battling his sudden neediness away and focusing in on the present. “Sorry - I just - you said - all those things and I… it just - I couldn’t help it.”

“No, it’s my fault too,” Jaemin says, just audible under the beeps of the cashier scanning their items, “I shouldn’t talk about these things in public. I’m sorry, Injun, I won’t do it again.” He’s beginning to smell tangy, acidic, and Renjun isn’t going to let that happen. 

“I like it when you talk about it,” Renjun says, ignoring the blush spreading across his cheeks, “just - just do it at home instead. Where you can, you know - scent me.”

  
The smile that Jaemin gives him is blinding, and Renjun makes Jaemin pack all their shopping as penance.

He also wonders if it really was right to tell Jaemin that he likes it when Jaemin says those things, because that very night, Jaemin presses him into the sheets, murmuring filth in his ear until he’s dripping wet and soaking the sheets, shaking and begging for Jaemin to _ do something_. 

“When your heat comes baby, we’re gonna fill you until you can’t take anymore,” Jaemin says, fingers pressing into Renjun’s prostate harshly, “gonna knot you so full of cum you already look like you’ve taken.” His fingers twist in Renjun’s heat, the wet sounds of his slick being fucked into him making Renjun a little delirious. 

Somewhere beside him, Renjun knows Jeno is there, watching Jaemin finger him open, his hole dripping sweet-smelling slick everywhere and messing the sheets up. His fingers tangle in the bedsheets as Jaemin prods at his prostate particularly harshly, and he makes a high whimper. 

“Gonna - gonna come,” Renjun pants, his hips unconsciously working back onto Jaemin’s fingers, too far gone to worry about the noises his slick is causing. 

“No you’re not,” Jeno says, now coming to sit where Jaemin is positioned, between Renjun’s spread legs. “You’re gonna come only when I eat you out, baby.” He reaches out to smooth a palm up Renjun’s thighs, gathering slick from his hole and spreading it messily in imitation of how much slick Renjun produces when he’s in heat. 

Jaemin’s still stretching him, four fingers now and sounds steadily becoming filthier, and Renjun’s inching so close to his orgasm that he has to try and make Jaemin stop. 

“Gonna come if you don’t stop,” Renjun whines, torn between working onto Jaemin’s fingers even more or pushing away to stave off his orgasm, “please - gonna - I can’t -” 

“I’ve got you,” Jaemin murmurs, “I’ll stop now, baby. Jen’s gonna eat you out, alright?” He withdraws his fingers slowly, partly because Renjun doesn’t deal well with the emptiness after he’s been filled, and partly because he wants to draw out the loud, wet noises Renjun’s slick makes just to make Renjun squirm a little. 

“Can you turn on your front for me, baby?” Jeno asks softly thumb stroking gently over Renjun’s hip bone. “Take your time, we won’t go anywhere.” 

Renjun breaths in, and out, then turns on his front slowly, limbs heavy. He feels oddly shy as he props himself on his hands and knees, _ presenting _ to his alphas. Maybe it’s because he isn’t in his usual completely heat-delirious state while presenting so he’s more in control of himself and feels a little embarrassed, but if the sharp inhales he hears are anything to go by he doesn’t need to be. 

“God, you’re so wet, baby,” Jeno says, sounding like he’s awed. Renjun shivers, arching his back a little more, impatient to have Jeno’s mouth on him. This doesn’t go unnoticed, and Jeno pinches the skin on his inner thigh slightly, just as a warning. “Don’t get greedy, baby,” Jeno says, “you can hold out a little longer, can’t you?” 

“Yes, yes, I can - I will, please - please just - I’ll be good,” Renjun pleads, words rushing and tumbling out of his mouth before he can form them properly, eyes squeezed shut from trying to hold himself back from coming. He’s close, so, so close, from Jaemin just fingering him, and he doesn’t quite know if he can stop himself from coming if Jeno puts his mouth on him but then - 

“_J__e - no_!” Renjun sobs, voice cracking as Jeno spreads his cheeks apart and licks deep into his hole, wet against more wet, and the sounds absolutely depraved. There are tears prickling behind Renjun’s eyes and his hands have curled into fists, trying to be _ good_, to not come until his alphas says he can but _ oh_, it feels so _ good _ and god, he’s going to come if Jeno keeps licking into him like that. 

“You’re so sweet, baby,” Jeno mutters, breathing the words cold right against Renjun’s hole, and Renjun _ shakes_, collapsing onto his front and hips only held up by Jeno’s arm wound around his waist. 

“Gonna come, darling?” Jaemin murmurs, planting wet kisses up Renjun’s spine until he gets to the junction of his neck and shoulder, where his mating marks are inked into his skin forever. “Gonna come from alpha just eating you out? Don’t need our knots to be satisfied, hmm?” 

Renjun whines into the pillow, smearing the fabric with his spit; he can feel his cock dripping pre-cum onto the bed, almost at the edge; his hole is only becoming wetter, slicker, as with each lick that Jeno gives him, his body produces a fresh wave of hot slick to soak Jeno’s face. He tries his best to answer. “Want - I want whatever - _ ah_! - whatever al - alpha wants.” His words are muffled into the pillow, but they hear him anyway; Jeno rewards him with a curled finger, aiming to find his prostate as he eats him out. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Jaemin says, kissing the nape of Renjun’s neck sweetly, like Jeno isn’t eating Renjun out like his life depends on it. “Gonna fuck you so well when your heat comes, fill you up so many times you’ll be carrying no matter what happens.” 

“Please,” Renjun cries, “please, I - I’m gonna come, please let me come, _ oh _ -” 

“Come, baby,” Jeno says, voice husky with disuse, and then he curls two fingers right into Renjun’s prostate as he smacks an open-mouthed kiss to his dripping hole, and Renjun sobs, shakes with it, and _ comes_. His little cock drools with his cum, sticky and white onto their bedsheets and his stomach, while his hole floods Jeno’s mouth with waves of fresh slick, smelling like thick, cloying citrus. 

It’s all so intoxicating, Jeno thinks, lapping up all the slick as Renjun whines in oversensitivity but doesn’t tell him to stop. Renjun, all soft and pliant and spread out, too fucked out to even think of changing his position, still presenting for his alphas. Jaemin’s breath stutters from beside him, and the heavy scent of coffee starts weighing in over the citrus and mint, so heady that it makes Renjun choke out a moan, moving his hips back like he’s trying to find something to fill him up. 

“So pretty, darling,” Jaemin praises, slowly moving Renjun’s limbs so he’s no longer presenting and rolling him over onto his side. “You did so well, alphas are so proud of you.” He brushes Renjun’s sweaty hair away from his face as Jeno leans over him to give him a kiss. 

“Are you - you’re not… you’re not fucking me?” Renjun asks, cheeks already flushed from exertion so they can’t tell if he’s blushing or otherwise. 

“Where’s the fun in fucking you now when we can wait until you get needy in your heat, hmm?” Jeno teases, “You beg so prettily when you’ve been denied something for a while, baby.” 

“Shut _ up_,” Renjun says, flustering a little, “you’re such an alpha. _ Both _ of you. Scenting me like there’s no tomorrow when everyone can already see my mating marks. Honestly!” His mental faculties are returning to him after losing control of them, and he would have been so embarrassed with how he acts when he’s needy if it weren’t for the fact that Jeno and Jaemin have seen him like this multiple times, were the first to see him like this, and they love it.

“You like it,” Jaemin points out airily, having returned from the bathroom with a damp washcloth to wipe Renjun down. “You wear our clothes and things anyway, so what’s the difference between that and us scenting you? A claim is a claim, whether if it’s us that’s doing it or if you do it to us.” He spreads Renjun’s legs gently and wipes away the mess of cum and slick, taking care around Renjun’s sensitive hole. 

“Whatever,” Renjun gripes, then eyes his alphas concernedly. “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t - you don’t need to fuck me? It looks - it looks… I mean, wouldn’t it be less painful if you fucked me?” 

“You can ask us to fuck you but you can’t mention our cocks?” Jeno asks amusedly as Jaemin throws the dirtied washcloth onto the bedside table. 

Renjun aims a blind kick at Jeno’s thigh. 

Jeno catches his leg and lowers it, patting it comfortingly. “No, this was all about you, Injun. Just wanted to make you feel good, that’s all. It’ll go down, don’t worry about it.” 

“Besides, I think we’re better off not knotting you until the birth control is completely out and the heat season is near,” Jaemin adds, the doctor’s advice clearly still imprinted in his mind. “Don’t want to accidentally get you pregnant now, even if we use a condom.” 

Renjun’s alphas are so good to him. They have a good point anyway, so he accepts that they’re not going to fuck or knot him anytime soon, but what he _ does _offer is his mouth and - and they’re still kind of weak for him so if Renjun spends the rest of the night on his knees, that’s for them and only them to know. 

In the weeks leading up to the winter, they make more arrangements. Just in case, the silent acknowledgement does. They go to the doctor’s again, a month and a half before the mating season is supposed to start to check that Renjun’s okay. As it turns out, he’s fine, the birth control has already been flushed out, and he looks all set to be ready for the upcoming mating season. 

Unexpectedly, the doctor turns on Jeno and Jaemin. 

“You two,” The doctor starts, “you won’t be on suppressants this time. I know one of you should be clear-headed at any one time, so make sure you take care of your mates. Some alphas find it harder to control themselves after going off suppressants and can get too overwhelmed. If you get overwhelmed at any point, move away from your omega to somewhere with less sex pheromones to calm down.”

“... We won’t hurt him, right?” Jeno asks anxiously, turning the piece of information over in his head. “Like, if we get overwhelmed - we’re not gonna - go on a rampage or something?” 

“Oh, no. Nothing of that sort, just overwhelmed by pheromones due to increased sensitivity. It’s more likely you will want to get away instead, but don’t worry, it should pass relatively fast and you won’t hurt him.” 

“We’ll be careful,” Jaemin nods, “just like we always do. There’s nothing special that we need to look out for, right?” 

“Just the usual,” The doctor hums, flicking through Renjun’s patient information, “like the nesting and increased appetite. Try and make yourself as comfortable as possible, as always, Huang-ssi.” 

“Okay,” Renjun agrees, and the appointment is wrapped up soon after that. If he’s being honest with himself, Jeno and Jaemin possibly getting overwhelmed when off their suppressants was something he had suspected was already happening, with Jeno especially. Jeno was very in touch with his senses and sensitive to any change in scent; there had already been multiple times where he had smelled the arousal or distress on Renjun way before Jaemin could. 

The afternoon is crisp, autumn in full bloom as they step out of the clinic, and the fresh air is a relief after being cooped up in close proximity with other people for a good hour or so. The bright burnt orange and red of the trees around them is a reminder of what is to come - that the winter mating season is coming, and also their first try at having pups. 

Renjun shivers a little, in part because of the wind and in part of what they’re going to do in just over a month’s time. He’s sure he’s going to lose his coherency as soon as his heat arrives, becoming mostly reliant on his mates for relief and sustenance. He wouldn’t have it any other way, he decides, as Jaemin smacks an obnoxious kiss to Jeno’s mouth, the alphas bickering about dinner or something. There was no one else he trusted and loved more than them to see him in his most vulnerable, needy state, and to take care of him as well. 

He might actually be looking forward to mating season now, even with all its fuss and messiness. (and to be fair, he had always tolerated the mating seasons better ever since he got together with jeno and jaemin, but he keeps that information to himself, though he has a sneaking suspicion that they already know.)

* * *

The date on the communal calendar announces for all of them to see that Renjun’s heat is predicted to start in exactly two weeks, and once his heat starts, Jeno and Jaemin’s rut will be triggered as well. The actual timing, of course, actually varies and could hit him anywhere from two days before to up to a whole week later, because Renjun’s heat likes to fuck with him like that. It still, however, gives them a good estimate of when they should start getting things ready for mating season. 

They go grocery shopping that weekend to stock up on anything they might run low on, buying more than they need not only to last them for the next two weeks but also well into and after mating season. Besides, they usually make a grocery store run right when Renjun’s heat starts to make sure they actually will last and they won’t ever have to leave him throughout mating season. They also go grocery shopping so that Renjun can indulge in his mates being ridiculous and trying to buy more clothes, blankets or anything remotely soft that Renjun can use for his nest. 

“What about this blanket? It’s really soft and it’s half the price for the second one! Do you like it, Injun?” Jaemin asks, running his hands over a blanket, dark grey and smooth. 

“The edges don’t seem right…” Jeno says, frowning a little. 

Renjun comes over to inspect the blanket, and Jeno was right. The edges are a bit too rough for Renjun’s liking even now, and he doesn’t dare to think how upset he’d be if he was in heat and came close to touching this. “Yeah, the edges are kinda rough… this one is nice, though! Oh, is it fleece?” He barely brushes a hand over another type of blanket, this one in a pale yellow shade and looking fluffy and softer than the previous one before Jaemin is already picking it up to put in their shopping trolley. 

“Yes,” Jaemin declares, and Renjun has to laugh, so incredibly endeared. 

“Oh, stop spoiling me. We have plenty of blankets at home already, I don’t need any more. I’m just saying it looks nice.” 

“It’s our job to spoil you now,” Jeno pipes in, and throws in one more, this one dark green, for good measure. 

Renjun sighs. “If this is how you’re treating me before I even carry I wonder how much more you’ll spoil me when I do carry.” He talks calmly, like it’s a nonchalant thing, but he can _ feel _ his cheeks burning a little and he turns to inspect some bedsheets to disguise his blush. 

“We’d spoil you rotten when you have our pups,” Jaemin says softly, tugging on Renjun’s wrist gently to make him face them again. “You mean the world to us now, and that won’t change when you carry.” He brings Renjun’s hand up to kiss it, and somehow that seems more intimate than actually kissing. 

“Now, in two weeks, or forever, we will always spoil you,” Jeno murmurs in tandem, eyes crinkling in a warm smile that makes Renjun’s heart stutter in his chest. “You’re ours to spoil, and ours only.” 

Renjun could have evaded it and muttered something about being in public, like he’s done before; he could have teased them and maybe exploit their willingness to spoil him a little; he could have just smiled and agreed and ushered them to pay for their groceries. He could have done all that, but maybe because his heat is coming, maybe because of their sincerity, maybe because of the smell of summer, he doesn’t. 

“And I will spoil you too,” Renjun says quietly, “whenever you let me. I will take care of you and love you and I will always be yours, as you are mine.” 

And now, in the middle of the bedsheets and blankets in their local supermarket, under the fluorescent lights in the late afternoon, Renjun falls in love again. Falls in love with the sparkle in Jeno’s eyes, with the crinkle of Jaemin’s lips; falls in love with the aromatic coffee scent that mixes with the fresh mint; falls in love with the two men in front of him that hold his heart carefully and in turn have given theirs for him to treasure. 

Without a word, Renjun knows their answer. Knows it in the way Jaemin kisses his forehead and Jeno nuzzles over his mating mark. Knows it in the way Jaemin and Jeno exchange sweet looks, the ones that Renjun recognises so intimately after all this way. Above all, he knows that whatever happens this mating season, whether he carries or not, he won’t have to be afraid of what happens. Not when he has them with him all the way. 

It’s lucky that they go grocery shopping that afternoon, because Renjun can feel that his heat is bound to arrive soon. Just two days later, he finds himself eyeing corners of the house that look good and safe enough for him to use as a nesting place. Jeno and Jaemin know well enough to not interfere with him, because an omega finding a nesting spot is an omega on a mission, and that’s more than enough to not disturb him. 

Renjun narrows his choices down to three spots that night, having based his selection on a few criteria, namely the space it had, the safety it provided, and the last, purely if he liked it or not. He’s lying in their bed, sleepily waiting for Jeno to finish up in the bathroom and come to bed as he mulls over his choices. Usually, he’s not so picky about where he nests, and doesn’t really even nest that often - birth control had prevented him from taking but had also tampered with his hormones and pheromones, which in turn affected his nesting needs. 

This was the first time in a long, long, while that he was taking nesting seriously. 

The first, most obvious choice was to nest on their bed. It was ideal as far as Renjun’s criteria was concerned - it could fit all of them, the sheets were soft and it smelled very strongly of his mates, which was a very important plus. But he was already feeling the urge to start nesting, and if he were to use their bed, it would mean they would need to find somewhere else to sleep, and Renjun doesn’t want to inconvenience them to such a degree. 

The second was to use the sofa in their living room. He was considering the corner of the ‘L’ shaped sofa piece, as it was the place where they would cuddle up to watch movies or eat dinner sometimes, and it was comfortable enough that he was satisfied. He was, however, not satisfied because it didn’t seem safe - out in their living room? Open? No, he didn’t like that, and anyway, he didn’t think it would be a comfortable fit for the three of them. He rules that option out immediately, wondering why he even thought of it in the first place. 

The final place was the small guest bedroom they reserved in the even one of their friends needed to crash for the night. It had a soft bed, it was safe since the door could be locked, and the three of them could fit together more easily. But - and this was a most important but - it didn’t smell like his mates. The smell was always quite sterile even though it smelled like home, and there was a cold air to it. It always smelled faintly of whoever their last guest was - he thinks it was Kun - and he doesn’t dare to think how upset he might get if he was in his heat and smelled someone that wasn’t his mates. 

So, three options, and Renjun didn’t have any options at all. He could already feel the frustration clawing at the edges of his brain, but he shuts that part away, turning to sink into Jaemin’s arms as Jeno finally comes to bed and they settle down to sleep. 

_ I’ll talk to them if I can’t find anywhere else better than our bed_, Renjun tells himself as he falls asleep, _ they’ll understand, we can get through it_. 

As the next few days pass, nesting becomes the only thing Renjun can think about in his free time. If he’s not working his job, or busy with chores, his mind turns to the only thing he’s been fretting about - nesting. The more faults he finds with the other nesting spots he had picked out, the more he wants to use their bed as a nest. Yet, he can’t just tell Jeno and Jaemin to go sleep somewhere else for the next one and a half weeks because he needs to build his nest, and the frustration and helplessness is tearing at his brain. 

Which is how Jeno finds him one day after work. He finds Renjun frowning heavily at the bed in the guest bedroom; Renjun is trying to convince himself that he can use the guest bedroom as his nest, but the more he tries the more he doesn’t want to, and when Jeno gently asks him what he’s doing, he snaps. 

“I’m trying to nest but there’s nowhere to nest!” Renjun says, sounding like he’s all edges and sharp points, so nervy that he can feel himself heating up already. It doesn’t help that he notices Jeno scrunch his nose the very slightest, and he _ knows _ that his scent has changed already from his normal one to the powerful, punchy one that irritates, the one that was like Jaemin’s everyday scent except distilled by anger. “I can’t find somewhere that’s good,” He repeats, trying to calm himself down, and he’s so on edge that when Jeno stops closer he squares his shoulders up defensively on instinct. 

“Hey,” Jeno says gently, lowering his shoulders and slumping a little to make himself more approachable, “is there any reason why? Can you tell me some of the places you thought of?” 

Renjun bites his lip and lowers his shoulders again slowly, reminding himself that this is his mate in front of him, his Jeno, the one he loves. “I - I just… I found some places but - but there’s only one place I really want to use.” 

Jeno stretches his hand out towards him and lets Renjun decide if he’s okay with touching. “Where’s that place, is it okay if I know?” 

Renjun takes Jeno’s hand and decides that telling Jeno won’t matter. “It’s our bed, but I feel bad for making you sleep somewhere else if I use it for my nest… and my heat still won’t come for another good week or so.” 

“Oh, darling,” Jeno murmurs, stroking over Renjun’s knuckles with his thumb, “can I hug you?” He waits for Renjun to give his vocal affirmation before he takes Renjun’s in his arms softly, surrounding Renjun with warmth and flowers. “I know I don’t know anything about nesting, but I know it’s important for you, Injun. You can take our bed, Jaemin and I won’t mind, and we can sleep in the living room or guest bedroom. It’s more important you get where you want for your nest, darling.” 

Jeno’s words are exactly what Renjun thought he would say, but the actual words make Renjun sag a little in relief, make tears prick at his eyes, and he curls into Jeno, a mess of mixed emotions. Jeno doesn’t say anything else, just hugs him tighter and presses small kisses to the top of his head, soothing and loving. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry,” Renjun says thickly, voice a little ruined from trying to keep his sobs in. “I just - I wasn’t sure if you guys would be okay with it and I guess my hormones messed me up and I overthinked a little. If it’s okay - can I start nesting tonight?” 

Renjun guesses his haste and need to start his nest soon must have shown on his face, because Jeno agrees immediately. “Do you want everything that’s on our bed? And clothes as well, take anything you need. I can help you get down the blankets and stuff, and if you need anything else, you can just tell us.” 

Renjun giggles a little wetly at Jeno’s enthusiasm and lets it infect him. “I’d like to keep most of what’s on the bed… are you guys okay with the pillows and blankets from the guest bedroom? I’m not sure what I need right now but I’ll ask you to help me get stuff down at some point.” He kisses Jeno sweetly as thanks, and everything is alright again. 

That night, Renjun begins nesting in earnest. Jeno and Jaemin know that they shouldn’t see his nest when it’s being built or Renjun might tear it down and start it again, so all they do is help him pin up the blankets around the posters of the bed and then leave it to him. Slowly, piece of clothing by piece, Renjun sneakily gathers their used hoodies and sweaters to add to his small, growing nest. For other things, like blankets and pillows, he gets them to scent it first before adding it to his pile, and soon, his nest starts smelling like flowers and earth, the warm sun shining down on the summer days. It comforts him as his heat approaches, along with all the other symptoms. 

The symptoms are all typical, if maybe a little stronger. He has certain cravings - this time it’s just chocolate, thank the heavens - and his stomach is a little bloated. He loses his appetite for maybe a day before he suddenly is hungry _ all the time _ and he has to pace himself to make sure he doesn’t overeat and make himself sick. Jaemin is more than happy with this, and spends a lot of time pottering around the kitchen cooking something for Renjun. It’s a win-win situation, because Jaemin gets to pamper Renjun, and Renjun gets to eat. 

It’s lucky that it’s country-wide policy for employers to give mandatory leave when mating season comes around, Renjun reflects, two days before his heat is scheduled to start. If there wasn’t… he knew people who lived in countries with no such policy and had to battle with their employers to negotiate a week off for their mating cycles. He didn’t think he could stand trying to convince his employers to give him the week off when his heat was arriving any day. 

“How are you?” Jeno asks, kissing him as they’re settled on the couch that evening. “Feeling alright?” 

“Good,” Renjun says, as Jaemin sits down next to Jeno and they squish into their usual pile. “I can feel the heat coming, but I don’t think it’ll be tonight. It might be on time, for once in my life.”

“It could finally be on time because your birth control could be interfering, remember?” Jaemin says. “Does something to your hormones and your cycle as well. The doctor said something like that, I think.” 

“Mm,” Renjun agrees. “Hey, do we have any of those chocolate biscuits? I really want some…” Before he even finishes his sentence Jaemin has shot off the couch to get the snack, and Jeno snorts with laughter as Renjun looks on in surprise at Jaemin’s speed. 

If this is how he’s going to be treated throughout his heat, it’s going to be a good one, Renjun decides. Halfway through his snacking, he feeds Jeno and Jaemin a biscuit each, and they accept it, like it’s a courting gift. It reminds him of when they were younger, when he had two alphas courting him and the ensuing mess before they finally got together. It was painful then, but it’s kind of funny now, but most of all it’s nostalgic, and it’s with these sweet, old memories that Renjun falls asleep, budding as strange, interlocking past events in his dreams. 

The weather is much, much colder now, and Renjun hopes that he will carry this mating season. He’d much rather give birth in the late summer than in mid-winter, which was the result of taking during the summer mating season. It’s a Saturday today, and he can hear Jaemin and Jeno bickering slightly about the pancakes they’re cooking, and Renjun would have been there with them, but right now his muscles feel like they’ve melted into the sofa, just the faintest heat starting to gather under his skin. 

Perhaps he lays there a little bit too long, because he dozes off, and Jaemin comes to get him. 

“Injun, we have pancakes,” Jaemin calls, shaking Renjun slightly, “wake up, baby.” 

Renjun makes a disgruntled noise at being woken up - Jaemin coos at him, predictably - and he sits up, feeling warm and pliable. “What… breakfast?” 

“Yep,” Jaemin says cheerfully, “breakfast, to keep you going. And you better eat, because you smell like your heat is coming soon, according to Jeno.” He helps Renjun to stand up and sit at the dining table, until Renjun finally clocks when he just said. 

“I - what? Jeno said what?” 

“Oh, I said you smell like you’re going into heat,” Jeno says, not batting an eye as he pours syrup over his pancakes. “You know, the more fruity scent, like oranges or something like that.” 

“I swear, you know my body better than I do,” Renjun says, and he’s joking, but the look Jeno gives him makes molten heat settle deep in his belly. 

“I’ve had some time to learn,” Jeno says, and Renjun knows exactly what he’s talking about. All the countless mating seasons they’ve spent together; Jeno, eating him out and fucking him with his legs slung over his shoulders; Jaemin, fucking him open with his fingers until he’s begging and presenting for Jaemin as his slick runs down the back of his thighs. God, his heat hasn’t started yet but it’s so _ hot _ already. 

“Eat, baby,” Jaemin says softly, but the light in his gaze is hard, and Renjun knows that if he was in heat, Jaemin would already be crowding him against the wall, whispering filth in his ear and trying to make him so wet he’s dripping before he’s been touched. 

Renjun stares right back, and without breaking eye contact, takes a sticky piece of pancake into his mouth, smearing the syrup a little on his lips. He has to bite back a smile as Jaemin breaks his gaze away and curses a little under his breath, the sharp smell of black coffee making its presence known. He spends the rest of breakfast both eating and teasing his mates, taking advantage of his last window of consciousness before he gives into his biology for the next week or so. 

As usual, one of them goes grocery shopping. It’s in the afternoon when Jaemin decides to head out after losing at rock-paper-scissors. Renjun can already feel his heat settling more firmly by this point, and he’s just conscious enough to nag Jaemin to remember to buy some of the things he really wants. 

“And when have I forgotten to buy you whatever you want?” Jaemin demands, but pouts and whines when Renjun doesn’t kiss him goodbye. “Call if there’s anything last minute, yeah?” He kisses Jeno as well then he’s off, shopping bags clutched tightly in his head. 

“Well, lunch time!” Jeno says, and that settles their activity as they wait for Jaemin to return home. Jeno has never been too good at cooking, and Renjun is a little out of it, which means they take a little longer to prepare lunch. But it’s all in good time, as they finish cooking just as Jaemin returns, a little over half an hour later. 

Everything seems to go rather fast, then. The groceries are stored, lunch is eaten, and then there’s to do except wait around for his heat to arrive. And Renjun doesn’t like waiting, because waiting always makes him feel itchy and bothered, especially when it comes to his heat. Still, there’s nothing he can do, not when he already feels a little weak and delirious, spacing out when he stares off for too long. 

It’s another few hours, nearer dinner time when Renjun thinks it’s almost time for him to take his mates into his nest for the first time. He holds it off until they eat dinner and wash up, and before they can topple onto the couch as they regularly do, he asks them. 

“I think - I think it’s almost time. Do you want to… see my nest?” Renjun can’t help the nervous jump of his heart, the instinctive want to please his mates, and it’s like they know it. 

“We would be honoured,” Jeno says warmly, his smile just as affectionate. 

“It must be beautiful,” Jaemin adds, and kisses the corner of Renjun’s mouth. 

Their encouragement soothes his inner omega, and Renjun waits for them to grab some snacks and water bottles before he leads them, the few familiar steps to their bedroom, and opens the room, shyly letting them in.

“This is it,” Renjun says, “I - I like it.” His nests have always been on the simpler side, and this time is no different. The blankets that Jeno and Jaemin had helped him to hang on the first day of his nesting had been parted to let them see into the nest; among it, they could see their clothes in their, all gathered by Renjun at some point in the past week. It’s all very warm, smelling like home and smelling like _ them_, and that’s really the main purpose of a nest - to provide comfort and safety. 

“It’s the best,” Jaemin says, squeezing Renjun’s hand a little. 

“You did so well, baby,” Jeno murmurs, kissing Renjun briefly. 

Renjun allows a small smile, already feeling a little shy. “I - I’d like you to come in, please.” He sees them nod, and then takes the first step towards his nest. It should be familiar to him, but it isn’t at the same time because he has his mates with him, and his heat is about to start. He settles into a warm corner of the nest and waits for Jeno and Jaemin to come through the opening and settle in as well. The food and water is piled off to the side where they won’t disturb it, and they’re sitting so close that they might as well be sharing body heat.

“It’s so warm, it’s so nice,” Jaemin sighs, looking so impressed with it all that Renjun can’t help but purr a little in response. “Oh, baby, you did so well.” 

“Starting, darling?” Jeno asks running gentle fingers through Renjun’s hair. 

“Almost, I think,” Renjun says, swallowing around his words. “Can I - can I touch you? I think clothes off as well.” 

“Thank you for telling us,” Jaemin says. “Drink some water first?” He grabs the water bottle and passes it to Renjun, who takes a few nervous sips, watching Jeno and Jaemin shed their shirts, handing it to Renjun so he can add it to wherever he deems fit in his nest. He puts it right at the head of the nest since their scent is so strong on it, and turns his attention back to them. 

“Can we.. scent?” Renjun requests, “It’s not bad enough but I think scenting will make it easier.” 

“Almost starting then,” Jeno murmurs, and encircles his arms around Renjun’s waist when Renjun climbs into his lap. “Tell us if you need anything more, alright?” 

“Mmhm,” Renjun agrees, feeling Jaemin settle next to them, hand warm on his lower back. “Can I kiss you now?” In the next second, Jeno is pressing their lips together, coaxing his mouth open gently and licking into him, all warm and wet and such a teasing promise that Renjun is whining into the open-mouthed kiss sooner rather than later. 

Beside him, he feels Jaemin trailing a warm mouth over the mating mark he can reach on his side, settling his teeth over it and biting lightly. Renjun can feel Jaemin’s smile against his skin when he shivers and moans, and Jaemin moves on, marking up his skin as he went, all bruises that would bloom prettily as he entered his heat properly. 

Their kisses and biting are making his body heat up, and Renjun can feel it, the heat stoking a low, insistent arousal deep in his belly that he’s sure will manifest physically soon. Already, he can smell Jeno and Jaemin’s arousal in the air, the deep aroma of fresh coffee mixing with the heady smell of mint, and it sends fire down his veins, makes him press harder against Jeno, tilt his neck more for Jaemin.

“God, you smell so good,” Jeno says when he breaks away from kissing Renjun, voice a little hoarse. “So, so good,” He says, and he sounds so tightly strung with arousal that Renjun gets desperate, grinding down on Jeno’s forming erection against his ass. 

“Jen,” Renjun murmurs, voice going a little high and he moans when Jaemin sets his teeth just above his collarbone, sucking a hickey into his skin there. He already feels like he’s entered heat, all flushed and hot and wanting _ more_. 

“Yes?” Jeno says, the words against Renjun’s mouth, “Yes, baby?” 

“Say it, and we’ll give you anything you want,” Jaemin promises, intent dark in his eyes, and oh, _ oh_, Renjun is falling, he can feel it, his heat is _ here_. 

“Alpha,” Renjun says, voice breaking a little as he leans on to Jeno and reaches out for Jaemin to tangle their hands together. “Want you, want alpha, I want - my - my heat is here and - oh, alpha, I need -” He cuts himself off and grinds down on Jeno’s cock, feeling the hardness between his cheeks and the slow, thrilling start of his slick beginning to leak out of him. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jaemin coos, kissing Renjun all over his face tenderly, “we’ll take care of you, baby, you’ll be okay.” 

“You can let go, darling,” Jeno says. “Do you want to lie down?” 

Renjun blinks a few times and tries to straighten his words out. “Yes, yes, okay. Just, just - touch me, or anything. It’s - it’s so hot, it really is.” He lets Jeno manhandle him, slowly turn him from being on his lap to settling him on his back against the soft, soft sheets, hair spread on the pillow and squirming in his sweater and shorts. 

“Is it okay if we take off your top?” Jaemin asks, tugging on Renjun’s sweater gently. “You’ll be less hot if you take it off, baby.” 

“Okay,” Renjun sighs, sweet and soft, and allows his sweater to be pulled over his head and added to his nest. He squeals a little in surprise when he feels Jeno press his nipple and then tug it gently, rolling the little nub in between his fingers until its hard. 

“Feels good?” Jeno murmurs, “Like having your nipples played with, darling?” 

Renjun breathes out shakily, knowing they’ve started, all of Jeno’s dirty talking, Jaemin’s teasing, and he’s sure he’s going to be begging soon. “Ye - yes. I like it. I like it when you… play with my nipples.” He might as well own up now, and they might give him an orgasm before they start teasing him even more. 

“Gonna make you leak your slick by playing with your nipples,” Jeno hums, flicking the hard little nub teasingly, pinching it hard and tugging it more harshly. “What do you think of that, darling? Can you get all wet for us just by playing with your nipples?” 

_ Bastard _, Renjun thinks petulantly. Jeno clearly knows he can, he’s done it before countless times, and each time he makes it a point to do this, tease him over and over again until he’s shaking with need. “I - I can -” He says anyway, voice breaking a little into a moan as Jeno leans down and presses his tongue flat against his nipple, lathering it in warm saliva. 

“Feels good?” Jaemin asks, but he’s not really looking for an answer as he presses fingers gently into Renjun’s small waist, drawing his fingertips over the smooth skin and smoothing his palm over his hip bone, dangerously close to the waistband of his shorts. It’s barely more than Jaemin just touching him, but Renjun is already so close to breaking down, made needy and breathless by the force of his heat, so sensitive to the rough tug of his nipple between Jeno’s teeth and the gentle touch of Jaemin’s fingers on his body. 

“Yes,” Renjun says, all the breath rushing out of him with one word. He can’t decide if he wants to stay like this, helpless under their touch, or if he wants more, if he wants his shorts off and his legs spread so they can take care of him. They decide for him. 

“Can I take your shorts off, baby?” Jaemin questions, hand still warm on Renjun’s hip bone, eyes full of affection. 

“Yes.” Renjun lifts his hips as Jaemin tugs his shorts down slowly, eyes raking in the long expanse of his legs, pale and unmarked and pliable from his heat. He watches Jaemin through half-closed eyes, feeling his hands smoothing up his calf and to his knees, palms resting on top of his knees; he watches Jeno switch from nipple to nipple, tugging and rolling it between his teeth until they’re teased red and he’s almost heaving, squirming from the touch. 

“Is it okay if you spread your legs for us?” 

Renjun only makes a small, affirmative sound and spreads his legs, wide enough for Jaemin to settle in between them, running his palms up his inner thighs and near his crotch. His cock is already hard, wet with pre-cum, but the urgency to come hasn’t quite hit him yet, so he’s content like this, his alphas giving all their attention to him and slowly marking their scent onto him so he’ll only smell of them to everyone else for weeks after his heat. 

“You smell a lot more strongly now,” Jeno says for the first time in the past few minutes, having deemed Renjun’s nipples red enough. “Almost there, darling?” 

“Almost,” Renjun says, starting to try and grind against Renjun’s hand that’s so close to touching his cock. “Almost, almost, I think it’s - it’s almost here fully.” By experience, he knows his heat hasn’t hit fully until he starts getting wet and wanting a knot, and soon after that Jeno’s rut will start as well. 

“Patience, baby,” Jaemin says, pressing down on Renjun’s hip bone to stop him from moving. “Wait for your heat to settle in and we’ll give you everything you need.” 

Renjun whines, the heat in his belly twisting and starting to spread throughout his belly, and his skin feels like it’s on fire, cooled only when his mates touch him. There’s a harsh tug of his nipple between Jeno’s fingers, and that’s just enough for him to cry out, just enough for the heat in his belly to concentrate lower, just enough for him to feel his slick start leaking, thick and sharp citrus cutting through the heat of sweat and sex. 

“Oh,” Jeno stuttered out, head shooting up from where he was near Renjun’s chest, looking suddenly overwhelmed. “I - are you - are you leaking?” 

“Jeno?” Renjun asks weakly, still conscious and now slightly worried. “What’s wrong?” 

“I - it… it smells really strong,” Jeno says, looking a little like he’s pained, “you smell really strong.” He’s torn between shuffling closer to take care of Renjun like his alpha is screaming at him to do, but there’s another new side, something that’s hurting his head as he takes in Renjun’s cloying scent. 

“It’s you getting off the suppressants,” Jaemin cuts in, equally as worried, “go and take some fresh air, Jen. I can take care of Renjun for a while.” He kisses Jeno’s cheek, and Renjun nods as well, squeezing his hand tightly before shoving him lightly. 

“Go get some air,” Renjun urges, his concern for Jeno momentarily overpowering his heat, “I’ll still be here. We’ll still be here.” 

“I’ll be fast,” Jeno promises, and he slips out the warm nest as Jaemin leans down to kiss Renjun, a knee against his crotch for Renjun to grind against. 

Outside the nest, the air is clearer; still suffused with pheromones, but less so. Taking in a few deep breaths, Renjun’s scent that once hit him in the face now slowly bathes him in it, the heavy scent now lightening into something he’s more used to, the familiar tang of citrus mixed with something honey-sweet. The more he stands there, breathing in slowly, the more heat runs through his body, collecting in his hands and his neck, blood pooling lower in his body as he recognises the smell of his mate being in heat. 

From inside, he hears Renjun moan, high pitched and long, and that makes him want, _ need_, to go back, the nausea subsiding and the need to take care of his mate becoming overpowering. Crawling back into the nest, he feels the unbearable heat flash through him again, watching Jaemin take Renjun’s cock in his mouth, sucking and licking until Renjun is whimpering and squirming. 

“You’re back,” Jaemin says, voice husky as he lets go of Renjun’s cock. “Feeling better?” 

“Yes,” Jeno says, eyes drawn to the pink of Jaemin’s lips and Renjun’s flushed cock, wet with saliva and pre-cum.

“I think you’re going into rut,” Jaemin murmurs as Jeno comes closer to kiss him, tasting Renjun on his mouth, “you smell like it.” 

“I think so too,” Jeno says, and then leans back again. “Do what you were doing to Injun, Nana. Our baby wants to come, doesn’t he?” 

“I just - I’m glad you’re back,” Renjun says, then gasps as Jaemin takes his cock in his mouth again, sucking harshly as his fingers rub at his wet rim, teasing. “Jaemin - Nana, don’t tease - don’t -” His words dissolve into little moans as Jaemin comes off for air and laps at the head of his cock repeatedly, strings of translucent pre-cum stretching between Jaemin’s tongue and his cock. 

“You’re so sweet, darling,” Jeno coos, kissing Renjun briefly to swallow his moans. “You still wanna come, don’t you? Can you come like this, from Nana sucking your dick?” 

Renjun breathes heavily, bottom lip trembling a little as he feels the heat wash through his body, making him open and pliable, and he needs it, needs to come _ so badly_, needs to have his alphas in him, right _ now_. “Please,” He says softly, the first time he’s begging since they started, “please, I wanna come, wanna come so badly, _ please_.” 

“Good boy,” Jaemin says, voice deep with arousal, and he takes Renjun’s cock into his mouth once more, fingers rubbing roughly at his rim and spreading his slick everywhere. It only takes a few harsh sucks and Jaemin swallowing around his cock until Renjun’s coming down his throat, shaking with it and cum tasting just the bitterest tang of ripe oranges. 

Jaemin doesn’t let up even as Renjun comes, just sucks his cock until Renjun is dry, then when he comes off, pushes two fingers into Renjun’s heat and smiles as Renjun cries out, legs spreading wider instinctively. He spreads Renjun like that, fingers twisting and searching for the spot that will make Renjun sob, and the slick pulses out over his fingers, flooding his hand and making it sticky. 

Renjun’s sensitive. He just came, and Jaemin’s already fingering him, tucking in another finger in an effort to find his prostate. He’s sensitive, but he can’t find it in himself to want Jaemin to stop, just pushes his hips back onto Jaemin’s fingers, feeling himself getting more and more wet as Jaemin’s fingers press against his walls and coax more slick out of him. And then - 

“_Nana_!” Renjun wails, just as Jaemin finds his prostate, pressing all three fingers into it harshly. His cock is getting hard again, heat making his refractory period so much more shorter, and he grinds back onto Jaemin’s fingers, trying to get the most out of it. “Gonna come - gonna come, oh, _ oh _ -” 

“Come for us, darling,” Jeno murmurs, tugging gently on Renjun’s swollen nipples, and Renjun comes for the second time in the span of a few minutes, slick drenching Jaemin’s fingers and hands as he comes, little cock dripping with thin cum onto his stomach. He’s panting softly by the time he’s finished coming and Jaemin has pulled his fingers out from his hole, now just resting on his rim and rubbing it a little. 

“Feeling okay, baby?” Jaemin asks, leaning over to grab the water bottle and making Renjun drink some. “Need anything?” 

“Alpha,” Renjun manages to say once he swallows his water, “alpha’s in - in rut. Jen - alpha, please - fuck me, please, please.” The heat is slowly becoming more and more unbearable, and it feels so hot that Renjun feels like he’s burning up from the inside out, pain starting to cramp his stomach from lacking a knot. “It - it’s starting to hurt, please, please, do something.” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jeno soothes, now settling in between Renjun’s open legs as Jaemin moves away to sit beside Renjun. His own rut is starting to hit him in full force as well, and his cock is already uncomfortably hard, swollen and head smeared with pre-cum, but all of this doesn’t matter when his omega is splayed out in front of him, made easy to move by his heat and pleading to be fucked. “Alpha will make you feel better, alright?” 

“Yes,” Renjun breathes, and for a moment, the heat doesn’t matter. There is only him, Jeno, and Jaemin, the three of them right now, and the warmth and their love and all that they are. “Please, please, fuck me, I need your - your knot so badly, please,” He whines, words sweet and body aching with need. 

“Can you turn around for us, darling?” Jeno asks, kissing his navel in promise of what he’s going to do. “Go on your knees for us, darling, and we’ll make you feel better.” 

With some difficulty, Renjun turns over, limbs slightly weak from the heat, but he manages to prop himself up on his elbows and knees with Jaemin’s help. He can feel himself leaking slick in almost excessive amounts, the liquid flowing down his inner thighs and permeating the heavy air around them with the perfume of thick, cloying citrus; almost in response to him presenting, he smells the equally heavy mint Jeno’s exuding, scent lingering in his senses. Just beneath that, he can make out the dark, nearly burnt smell of coffee from Jaemin; it’s not as strong as Jeno’s since he’s not in rut yet, but it smells just as attractive to Renjun anyway, and he arches his back to present himself even more.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Jeno murmurs, his touch on Renjun’s hips so soft and so sweet that it doesn’t seem like he’s in rut. “Gonna fuck you so well, Injun, knot you until you’re so full of my cum.” His voice is deep and it carries a certainty within it that by the time he’s done, Renjun will be fucked within an inch of his sanity. 

“Please,” Renjun whimpers, the heat clouding his mind, “please, please, I need - _ oh _ -” He breaks off into a long, low moan as Jeno presses the head of his cock to his dripping hole but not pushing it in. “Don’t tease,” Renjun pleads, knowing better than to push back and try and get Jeno’s cock, “don’t tease, please - _ alpha_.” 

There’s a sharp inhale from behind him, and Jeno’s grip on his hips tightens. “God, baby, the things you do to me,” Jeno says, voice tight. Still, he doesn’t tease anymore, just pushes his cockhead at Renjun’s hole until the wet pucker gives and slowly slides in, gritting his teeth and trying his best not to go too fast and hurt Renjun. The rut is flaring all over his body, the heat prickling at his skin, but he battles it, tries to keep his wants in check. He finally settles, hips flush against Renjun’s ass and cock buried in Renjun’s wet heat. 

“Oh - oh - _ alpha_, _ fuck_,” Renjun sobs, his arms giving out and upper half of his body slumped onto the pillow. There’s nothing else he can feel, just the feeling of Jeno stretching him out and filling him up, so big that he can feel it deep in his tummy, girth of his cock stretching his hole _ wide_. The feeling makes his head spin, being split open by his alpha’s cock, and he can’t do much except lie there and take it, squeezing around Jeno’s cock when he has the mind to do so. 

“Yeah, baby,” Jeno breathes, grinding into Renjun, “feels good?” 

“So - so good,” Renjun affirms, voice shot with pleasure, and then recollects his other mate. Lifting his head up a bit, he sees Jaemin watching them with dark eyes and one hand fisting his cock slowly, lips slightly parted and _ god _ Renjun feels like he’s going to combust. “Nana - alpha,” He calls softly, “can I - can I do something for you?” 

Jaemin’s attention immediately focuses on him, like a moth to light. “It’s okay, baby, I’m okay. Do you want something?” 

Renjun bites his lip as he feels Jeno grind into him, cockhead so close to hitting his prostate, and his mouth is watering as he watches Jaemin’s hand on his cock, thick and hard and oh, oh, he needs it in his mouth _ right now_. “Let me - let me suck you off, please, alpha, let me -” And his words stutter off as Jeno pulls his cock out and thrusts back in, starting to fuck him earnestly, the wet slap from Renjun’s dripping slick echoing through the nest. 

“Baby’s not satisfied with alpha just fucking him, hmm?” Jaemin says lowly, moving closer to Renjun until his back is against the headboard and Renjun’s head is on his lap. 

Renjun’s had all his words fucked right out of him. Jeno’s fucking into him so well, grinding a little everytime he thrusts back in, and Renjun can only try and fuck back onto his cock, thighs shaking and slick gushing out everytime Jeno fucks in. And now, he’s got Jaemin’s cock so close to him, the thick scent of coffee just under his nose and he needs it, needs it in his mouth right this second. 

“Open,” Jaemin says, pressing two fingers against Renjun’s bottom lip, and Renjun does so. His moans and whines are unfiltered now, unable to bite back or hide his pleasure as Jeno fucks him, whimpering a little when Jeno fucks into his prostate. 

“Here, baby?” Jeno asks, slowing to a grind right against his prostate. Renjun can already feel his knot starting to form, though it’s not quite big enough yet to strain against his hole when Jeno pulls out. When he doesn’t answer, Jeno stops moving entirely, wanting to tease Renjun more than his rut is demanding for him to take his omega. 

“No, no! Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Renjun cries out, his words a little slurred and saliva dripping down onto Jaemin’s cock. 

“You sure, baby?” Jeno asks, teasing in his voice, “You seem like you can come just like this.” 

And Jeno’s not wrong, Renjun probably _ could _ come like this, just from having Jaemin’s fingers in his mouth and Jeno’s cock grinding against his prostate, but he’s greedy, he wants _ more_, he wants Jeno to come in him and knot him and fill him up and he wants it _ now_. Jeno’s starting to grind into him more insistently, and Jaemin’s guiding his head down onto his cock, smearing his pre-cum over his lips. 

“Want - want more,” Renjun whimpers against the head of Jaemin’s cock. “I need - I need you - faster, deeper, please, I want your knot.” 

“Baby’s getting greedy, hmm?” Jeno murmurs, but he indulges Renjun anyway, gripping Renjun’s hips more securely and starting to fuck him properly again. “Want to be knotted so badly, baby?” 

“Want it,” Renjun gasps in between lapping at Jaemin’s cock, “want your cum - inside me, in my mouth, just - anywhere - _ ahh_!” He moans around Jaemin’s cock as Jeno fucks right into his prostate, going faster like he wanted him to. Jaemin tastes bitter on his tongue, but he loves the taste, can’t help but try and take more of him into his mouth, try his best to suck Jaemin off when he can’t even prop himself up because Jeno’s fucking into him so well like this. 

“Look at you, so wet and pretty for your alphas. Gonna come in you,” Jeno growls, hips snapping against Renjun’s ass and the sound of slick squelching echoing in the air, “gonna fill you up so well you look like you’ve already taken.” His knot is swelling now, and it’s becoming more difficult to pull out from Renjun’s tight heat; it won’t be long before he can’t pull out anymore.

“Please,” Renjun stutters, coming up for air, licking at Jaemin’s cock eagerly, “want - want… I want -” 

“You’re so good, baby,” Jaemin groans, hands tight in Renjun’s hair as Renjun goes down on him again. “Gonna give you our cum everywhere, make you smell like us. Everyone’s gonna know we fucked you so well, baby.” 

Renjun can only moan around his mouthful of cock, but he can feel it - feel Jeno’s knot swelling at its base, the wide, obscene stretch of his hole when Jeno pulls out, and the steady trickle of Jaemin’s pre-cum down his throat that signifies he’s going to come soon. His own cock is flushed red and hard, and he’s been holding off from coming all this time, wanting to come together with his mates. 

“Gonna fill you up,” Jeno says, voice drawn tight and low, and then he fucks back in one last time, knot fully formed and cockhead pressing against Renjun’s prostate. 

“_Oh _ , oh - Jeno, _ alpha_!” Renjun sobs, words half-formed and muffled with Jaemin’s cockhead pressed against his lips. Jaemin pushes his head back down, fingers twisted tight in his hair, and Renjun only swallows around him twice before Jaemin’s cursing out loud, coming down Renjun’s throat and cum searing hot and bursting with bitterness on his tongue.

The feeling of having Jaemin coming down his throat is so good - _ too _ good, and Renjun can’t help himself, comes with Jaemin as well, tightening around Jeno’s cock that’s buried deep in him as he releases all over the sheets and himself. The tight, squeezing warmth is just enough to finish Jeno off, and he grinds into Renjun as he comes, sucking hickeys down Renjun’s back and _ comes_, his thick cum filling Renjun’s hole. 

_ It’s so good_, Renjun thinks hazily as Jeno continues to spill into him, cum seemingly never ending. There’s so _ much _of it, and with how small he is, he can feel his belly becoming a little swollen, Jeno’s cum thick and searing in him. He will definitely smell like his alphas for weeks on end now that he’s been marked inside and out, and when Jeno finally finishes grinding into him, the slight pull of Jeno’s knot against his swollen rim is enough to make him cry out again, so sensitive to it all. 

“You’re good, baby, you’re good,” Jeno says, a little breathless. “I’m going to change our positions, darling, is that okay?” 

Renjun nods, and lets Jaemin and Jeno help him to move over and lie on his side, Jeno spooning him as they remained locked together. Jaemin reaches out to fetch a clean towel to wipe Renjun clean before lying down as well, kissing Renjun sweetly. 

“How do you feel, baby?” Jaemin asks softly, brushing away Renjun’s hair from his sweaty forehead. 

“Better,” Renjun says truthfully, the first cloudings of heat momentarily banished with Jeno’s cum and knot in him. “But the heat will come back soon.” 

“We’ll be here to give you everything you want,” Jeno says, and kisses both his mating marks. For now, they bask in the afterglow, getting as much rest as they can now before Renjun’s heat starts again, or when Jeno’s rut decides to hit once more. 

It hits, again and again. When Jeno’s knot deflates but his arousal doesn’t, he grips Renjun’s thigh and fucks into him like that again, lying on their sides and Renjun’s already filled hole making filthy noises, a mixture of Jeno’s cum and his own slick. Renjun comes three times before Jeno even comes once; the first time is when Jeno fucks into his prostate particularly well, and the other two are just a result of his heat getting the better of him. It’s not really like his orgasms are consequential here; it’s only when Jeno comes again, knotting him as he grinds his cum deep into him once more that he comes for the last time that night as well, whimpering as he feels Jeno’s cum, thick and hot in him. 

The next time is when Renjun wakes up in the very early hours of the morning, heat waking him and the unbearable need to be knotted making him weak and needy. It’s Jaemin who wakes up first, makes him drink some water and calm him down, fingers stretching his hole sloppily so that Jeno’s cum dribbles out. Jeno wakes up just a few moments later, coaxing Renjun to sit on his cock and take what he wants. 

Renjun rides him slowly then, needy from heat but sleepy from exhaustion, and it’s the best he can do at this time. Jeno fucks up into him when his thighs falter, and he falls asleep as soon as Jeno comes, knot swelling large and pressing against his rim. The feeling of Jeno’s cum in him satiates him more than any aphrodisiac could, and he falls asleep on top of Jeno’s chest, hole stretched wide around Jeno’s knot. 

They continue like that for the next few days. Jeno fucks and knots Renjun multiple times, from when they wake up to just before they sleep, keeping Renjun split on his cock until Renjun’s belly is swollen and full of his thick cum, refusing to stop until he’s made sure Renjun is completely filled up. Renjun often finds himself on his hands and knees, dripping wet and begging Jeno to take him and fill him even when he had already been filled before, only satisfied when he’s had Jeno’s knot plugged in him. 

It’s on Jeno’s last day of his rut that things slow down, and Jeno is more inclined to tease and try to prolong his pleasure rather than take and claim and mark. 

Jeno’s got Renjun on his back, legs spread wide and hole dripping with slick. Jaemin’s positioned beside them, switching between kissing Jeno, who’s settled comfortably between Renjun’s legs, and Renjun himself, who’s watching Jeno with parted lips and half-lidded eyes. The swell of Renjun’s belly reminds them all that he’s already been well-bred, and even his scent carries the faint aroma of a satiated omega, though it won’t fully permeate his scent until Jaemin knots him as well. 

“What do you think I’m gonna do, baby?” Jeno asks teasingly, fingers skimming over Renjun’s marked inner thighs and pinching the softness gently so Renjun giggles a little with the sensation.

“I don’t know,” Renjun replies, playing along with his alpha’s games. “Maybe - something to do with fucking me?” 

“Close,” Jeno says, smiling, and it’s been three days of them fucking basically at every possible moment and he still looks so handsome that Renjun’s heart skips a beat. “‘M gonna eat you out, baby. How does that sound?” 

“Oh,” Renjun squeaks, and he has to make an effort not to close his legs to rub his thighs together. “I - I’d like that.” 

“Mm, I can see that - you’re getting so wet already, darling.” Jeno rubs his index finger around Renjun’s swollen rim and admiring the redness of his hole. Renjun is still so little, and how he can take his knot so many times, after so many orgasms when he must be so sensitive, is incredible to Jeno. 

“I’m in _ heat_,” Renjun says petulantly, “of course I’m wet.” He sounds huffy, but he’s on the bed, spread all wide open and pliant, looking so beautiful with red cheeks, messy hair, his tangy scent and swollen belly that he’s absolutely irresistible to them. 

“You’re just so - beautiful,” Jaemin murmurs, unable to stop himself from kissing Renjun’s face, on his forehead, over his eyelids, on his nose, on his cheeks, and the corners of his mouth and his mouth itself. “All fucked out by your heat and by Jen’s knot… can’t wait to see you taking my knot so prettily as well, baby.” 

Renjun doesn’t get to reply, which is just as convenient because all that would have come out of his mouth was some unintelligible splutter. Instead, his words are reduced to a high, whiny moan as Jeno leans down and licks right over his sopping hole, starting to eat him out. He feels Jeno’s hands come to spread his cheeks apart to reveal more of his hole to the exposed air, and he squirms on the bed shyly; deep inside, he feels Jeno’s cum start to leak out as his slick gushes out in large quantities. 

“You’re always so wet, darling,” Jeno murmurs, looking up briefly - and oh _ god_, his mouth is coated in slick, _ god _ \- “I love how you taste.” 

Jeno doesn’t waste anymore time after that, just spreads Renjun’s hole and licks into him, tongue prodding his soft walls and coaxing more and more slick from him that it’s almost like Jeno’s drinking from him. Renjun can’t bear to look down, but his eyes can’t gravitate away from Jeno eating him out, face buried between his legs and not even coming up for air. He feels himself releasing pulses of slick in waves as Jeno’s tongue fucks him, and while Jeno’s rut might be ending, he is still very much in heat, and he really could come so easily right now. 

Jeno doesn’t stop there. He inserts one finger into Renjun’s heat, and one more quickly after that when Renjun wails that it’s “not enough!”. He spreads his fingers wide and licks between them deep into Renjun, knowing Renjun shakes when he does that. Curling his fingers, he searches for Renjun’s prostate and continues to lap at his slick, pleased at how Renjun’s steadily becoming louder and louder in his pleasure, whining and whimpering for Jeno to _ go deeper_, for _ more fingers_, to make him _ come_. 

It really is so intoxicating having his omega like this, all needy and reliant on him for his pleasure. 

“I’ll make you come, don’t worry,” Jeno promises, his voice a little husky from eating Renjun out, and goes right back to his task, rewarding Renjun with an open-mouthed kiss against his hole when Renjun reaches down to fist his hands in his hair, tugging a little. 

“_Jen_,” Renjun sobs, torn between squirming away from too much and grinding back down on both Jeno’s fingers and tongue, so close to teetering over the edge that his nerves feel like they’re on fire. 

Jeno just kisses sweetly around his rim, and then his fingers find Renjun’s prostate, pressing harshly into it and massaging it, and that’s all it takes for Renjun to crumble, to come all over his stomach as he squeezed around Jeno’s fingers and gushed out rivers of slick to soak Jeno’s face and mouth. Jeno doesn’t relent, still presses into his prostate and licks at his slick insistently. 

“Alpha, alpha,” Renjun whines, spent with his orgasm but wanting, _ needing _ more, and his thighs are shaking, hole wet and sopping and empty as Jeno retracts his fingers. 

Jeno is so good to him. He doesn’t even tease him, just wets the head of his cock with Renjun’s slick and pushes into him as he reaches over to pull Jaemin into a kiss, to share Renjun’s slick with him. The image of them kissing with his slick stretching between their lips makes Renjun squeeze around Jeno’s cock, desperate for his knot and his cum. 

They can all smell Jeno’s rut subsiding away when he knots Renjun for the last time. The thick, heady smell of mint recedes into something less pungent and more fresh, the subtle smell of mint lightening the room as Jeno’s knot swells and he comes in Renjun one more time, growling and biting down on Renjun’s neck as he comes deep inside, watching Renjun whimper as he feels all the cum inside him. 

For half a day, they get to rest properly. They manage to get themselves showered and the sheets changed so they’re not sleeping on dirty sheets anymore. They also get Renjun to eat a proper meal and a fair amount of snacks before Renjun feels weak with heat again and they need to go back into the nest. Just as Renjun’s heat starts to become unbearable later that evening, Jaemin’s rut hits him, evident in the sudden spike of bitter coffee in response to Renjun’s thickening citrus one. 

“Baby,” Jaemin murmurs, hovering over Renjun, “can I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” Renjun says, and the scent of coffee envelops him like he’s making freshly ground coffee right here, aromatic and bitter, and Renjun is already getting heady with it, body responding to his alpha’s rut. “Nana - alpha, please, c’mon - I - I need your knot, please.” 

“Baby needs my knot, hmm?” Jaemin says, the words breathed against Renjun’s lips, and Renjun is so mesmerised by Jaemin’s eyes, the dark brown flecked with crimson. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Alpha will fill you up so well, knot you until you can’t take it anymore. That’s what you want right, baby? Fucked and filled with pups, right?” Jaemin’s cooing at him, tone sweet but words filthy, and Renjun whimpers, unconsciously bares his throat a little for Jaemin to take what he wants. 

“Yes, yes, I want it,” Renjun stutters, voice broken with moans as Jaemin kisses his way down his body, worshipping him reverently before the rut got the best of him. “Want - want your pups, alpha, I’ll be so good - so good.” 

“You already are,” Jaemin says, kissing the words into Renjun’s swollen belly, filled with cum and not pups, but the touch is so gentle that Renjun wants it, _ wants _ pups, wants _ their _pups. 

The sweet moment fades now as Jaemin’s rut starts to flare up, coffee scent darkening in the air around them, and Renjun is so close to begging again, for Jaemin to touch him where he needs him, his hole dripping with slick and painfully empty. Jaemin isn’t set to tease him today, not when his own rut is demanding him to breed his omega, so he obliges to Renjun’s unspoken need, rubs two fingers against Renjun’s wet entrance before plunging them in, groaning at the tight heat. 

“So wet, baby,” Jaemin says, and it’s praise, all the words going to Renjun’s head as he feels Jaemin stretching and fucking him, rough fingertips against his soft walls. “Gonna take my cock so well, gonna take my knot so well,” Jaemin adds in a low voice, curling his fingers just to watch Renjun shake, “gonna fill you up with my pups, baby.” 

“Please,” Renjun bites out between moans, “gonna - gonna come if you keep - keep fingering me, alpha, I - _ ohh _ \- I’m gonna -” 

“Come as many times as you like,” Jaemin says, and _ oh_, that’s all dark promise in his words, to make Renjun come again and again before he even so much as gets his cock inside Renjun. His fingers rub harshly against Renjun’s prostate, and when Renjun sobs a little, he tucks a third finger in and presses forcefully, knowing it’s exactly how Renjun likes it. 

And Renjun does. He comes all over himself, shaking with his orgasm and the pressure on his prostate not relenting, slick gushing out between the gaps of Jaemin’s fingers and soaking his hand and the bedsheets. His hands grasp at the sheets and Jeno’s hand, breathing heavily as Jaemin finally lets off his prostate, but lets his fingers remain inside. 

“Feel okay, baby?” Jaemin asks, sweet smile on his face like he hadn’t just make Renjun come with his fingers only. “Do you think you can give me another one?” 

Renjun’s breath hitches in his chest. He could. He really probably could, but he wants Jaemin’s knot _ now _ , wants to be filled with Jaemin’s cock until he’s shaking and sobbing, wants Jaemin’s cum filling him up, hot and thick, and he wants it _ now_. But he also knows that Jaemin in rut wants to take care of him, and that meant making him come as many times as possible before fucking him, and maybe he feels like indulging Jaemin today. 

“I think so,” Renjun says shyly, his simmering arousal already boiling over. It’s not difficult, seeing how Jaemin’s fingers are still tucked into him, sticky slick leaking around them and so close to pressing into his prostate again. 

“Thank you,” Jaemin murmurs, and then he starts fucking Renjun open again, spreading his fingers and rubbing his rim with his other hand.

Jeno starts flicking his nipples as well, twisting the buds in between his fingers. Renjun can’t decide if he should grind down against Jaemin’s fingers or arch up towards Jeno’s touch, and his thighs start shaking, cock getting harder as they stoke his arousal until its burning. His heat and his recent orgasm makes him sensitive, so much so that he instinctively gets away from the pressure of their hands on him, _ in _him, but he pushes back down again half a second later, the pleasure running fire through his blood. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Jeno says, tugging on Renjun’s nipple gently. “You have no idea, darling, how good you look, already well-bred but wanting more, all open and wet for your alphas. You’re irresistible, darling.”

It’s soft, sweet compliments mixed with filthy words, and it only heightens Renjun’s arousal, tears of too much prickling his eyes as he whimpers incoherently, moans drawn with half the air and words tumbling out of his mouth before he can form them properly. Jaemin presses right into his prostate just then as Jeno pinches his nipple and kisses his mating mark and - 

“Coming, coming - I’m coming!” Renjun sobs, body arching up, and he comes all over himself again, panting heavily as Jaemin’s fingers still in him and pull out, and the pressure on his nipple disappears. He’s not quite sure what he’s saying, but when he comes back to himself, Jaemin’s kissing the corners of his mouth softly. 

“I’ll fuck you, baby, don’t worry,” Jaemin is saying, “alpha will give you his knot, don’t worry baby.” His hand is cupping Renjun’s face, and Renjun realises with a jolt that he can smell his slick so close to him, mixing with the coffee scent Jaemin is emitting, and he leans up to kiss Jaemin, trying to get as much of his alpha’s scent on him as possible. 

But Jaemin doesn’t press his cock against his hole, doesn’t do anything remotely of that sort. Instead, he tugs at his cock, a small smile on his face that lets Renjun know he’ll be knotted but not now. He holds back the urge to whimper and waits for what Jaemin wants him to do. 

“Come one more time while you suck my cock, baby, and I’ll give you my knot.” 

It’s just like Jaemin to tease him like this, to exploit his short refractory period and sensitivity, but Renjun won’t deny that he feels the arousal liquidise in his veins at the thought of coming completely untouched just because he had his alpha’s cock in his mouth. Already, his mouth is watering as he eyes Jaemin’s cock, knowing how thick Jaemin’ scent is there. 

Jaemin crawls up to the front of the bed, leaning against the headboard and urges Renjun to get comfortable. Renjun settles in between Jaemin’s legs, nuzzling against Jaemin’s thick cock and breathing in the dark aroma happily, feeling like he’s punch-drunk with Jaemin’s scent. 

“You look so happy, baby,” Jaemin coos, threading his fingers through Renjun’s hair. “Love to suck alpha’s cock, don’t you? You can show us how much you love it by coming like this, can’t you?” 

Renjun nods, failing to form words and wanting only to suck Jaemin’s cock. He hovers over Jaemin’s cock, propped on his knees, and begins by lapping at the pre-cum at the head of Jaemin’s cock, letting the liquid smear on his tongue messily, moaning at the taste. He doesn’t quite register what Jaemin says - it’s probably a curse or something - and takes Jaemin’s cockhead into his mouth, setting his jaw wide open to be able to take his alpha in. 

Jaemin is thick, so thick. Renjun can barely reach halfway before struggling to breath, reminding himself to relax his throat around Jaemin so he can take him in more deeply. There’s so much of Jaemin’s scent surrounding him, on his tongue, and god, Jaemin’s right, he really does love sucking his alpha’s cock. He can’t get Jaemin in his mouth all the way down, so he makes up for it by wrapping a hand around what’s left, and starts to bob his head up and down, the wet sounds of saliva and pre-cum becoming louder and louder. 

“Mmf!” Renjun squeals around his mouthful of cock. He hadn’t expected fingers to be touching his hole, and he guesses that it’s Jeno, taking advantage of his position and deciding to play with him as well. 

Jaemin tugs his hair and he goes back to his job, coming up briefly for air and lapping at Jaemin’s cockhead again before going down again, feeling the thickness on his tongue and loving it. He moans around Jaemin’s cock as Jeno hooks a finger into his hole and spreads him open, his slick starting to gush out, so turned on by sucking Jaemin’s cock and having his hole teased. 

“Baby’s gonna come?” Jaemin murmurs, voice so low it’s almost a growl, and _ oh_, what a sight it is to have Renjun’s mouth stretched around him, barely able to take half of his cock in but still trying his best and blinking back tears. “Baby feels so good from sucking alpha’s dick?” 

Renjun moans around his cock, and Jaemin takes that as a yes. He can see Jeno teasing Renjun’s hole, playing with it and rubbing the slick between his fingers, not nearly enough to make Renjun come usually, but right now, it’s probably enough for Renjun to fall apart. 

“He’s so wet,” Jeno remarks nonchalantly, rubbing his finger all around Renjun’s swollen rim, “and so sweet as well.” 

Renjun’s thighs are shaking at this point, still bobbing up and down on Jaemin’s cock and holding Jaemin’s cock in his mouth before letting go for a few long moments. He’s just on the edge, so close to coming, aided by Jaemin’s thick coffee scent around him and the heaviness on his tongue - only if Jeno would just put his fingers in, he would - 

“_J__en_!” Renjun chokes out as he comes up for air, words slightly muffled by Jaemin’s cock. Jeno had plunged two fingers into his heat, twisting them mercilessly, and Renjun tightens up around them, mouth occupied by Jaemin’s cockhead, and that’s all it takes for him to come, little cock strained and spurting cum, hole flooded with slick and dripping out onto the sheets with how Jeno is holding him open. 

Renjun comes up for air and lets himself be propped up, panting a little as Jeno feeds him some water and makes him eat a few mouthfuls of an energy bar, all the while watching Jaemin settle on the bed, cock hard and curved up against his stomach, just the beginnings of a knot starting to form at the base and shiny with Renjun’s saliva. Jaemin sits towards against the headboard of the bed now, and pats his thighs in an invitation for Renjun to come and sit on his lap. 

“Nana?” Renjun questions, voice hoarse from sucking Jaemin’s cock, crawling over and settling gingerly on Jaemin’s lap, hole rubbing against Jaemin’s cock. 

“Wanna fuck you like this,” Jaemin replies. “Can fuck you better like this.” He grips Renjun’s thighs and lifts him slightly until Renjun’s straddling him, hole positioned just over the tip of his cock, pressing against the sopping pucker and Renjun’s slick wetting his cock slowly. “C’mon,” Jaemin breathes, “take what you want, baby, alpha’s here.” 

Renjun nods shakily, burying his face in Jaemin’s neck, breathing in the dark scent to steady himself as he presses down on Jaemin’s cock, going slowly and the stretch making stars burst behind his eyelids. He takes almost a good few minutes to completely settle on Jaemin’s cock but when he does, it feels so _ good _ that he can’t himself, squeezes around Jaemin’s cock and sobs once, then _ comes _ unexpectedly, his previous orgasm heightening his sensitivity and his cum splattering all over his and Jaemin’s stomach. 

“Baby just came by sitting on your cock,” Jeno says from their side, wonder and arousal tinting his tone. “Feels good, baby?” 

“So good,” Renjun affirms, grinding down on Jaemin’s cock and choking on his moans. “Alpha - please, please, fuck me - your knot, I -”

Jaemin is so, _ so good _ to him. He tightens his hold on Renjun’s thighs, and then lifts him up, pulling him down as he thrusts upwards, and Renjun tries his best to match the pace Jaemin sets, pushing down when Jaemin thrusts up. Jaemin can go so much deeper when he’s dropping onto his cock like this, and he feels almost too big every time he bottoms out, making Renjun’s breath hitch, moans half-voice and half-air, not even properly formed before the next one tears itself out of his mouth. 

Jaemin is mouthing over his mating marks as he fucks him, biting gently around the area of the mark, knowing Renjun is always sensitive here. His hands will probably leave bruises on Renjun’s thighs and hips after this, but Renjun doesn’t mind, likes how they look against his skin and reminds him of when his alphas bred him so well. 

“So pretty, baby,” Jaemin says, breathing heavily himself and his thrusts steadily becoming more and more erratic, “so, so pretty. Gonna let me knot you, baby? Let alpha fill you up with cum and pups? That’s all you want, isn’t it, baby?” 

“Knot me, please, knot me,” Renjun whines, legs giving out from weakness and exertion and finally simply letting Jaemin manhandle him. “Want your knot, please, please - _ alpha_.” 

Jaemin growls at that, hips stuttering for a moment, and then he’s fucking up into Renjun with renewed enthusiasm, making Renjun cry out, feeling Jaemin’s growing knot tug at his rim everytime Jaemin pulls out. 

“Baby’s being a tease,” Jaemin murmurs, “can’t wait to take alpha’s knot, hmm?” 

“Pl - please.” 

Jaemin curses as his knot swells in Renjun and he can’t pull it out anymore, resorting to grinding up into Renjun’s prostate. “_Fuck_, baby, you - you’re so good, so good to us - gonna - knot you until you carry - baby, baby - _ fuck _ -” And then he comes into Renjun, spilling thickly as Renjun’s walls contract around him, milking all the cum out of him. It’s all Renjun needs to fall apart again, Jaemin’s hot cum filling him up, and he squeezes around Jaemin, little cock spurting thin ribbons of white. Jaemin’s mouthing around his mating mark as he comes, holding Renjun down on his cock firmly to make sure Renjun takes it all. 

For a few moments, they remain like that, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow. Renjun, especially, seeing as he came so many times before Jaemin even knotted him. He falls asleep then, stretched around Jaemin’s cock and pressed chest to chest with hardly any space in between them. He vaguely feels that he’s being cleaned up and moved so he’s lying down on Jaemin’s chest now, but he doesn’t remember anything after that, completely satiated for the time being. 

Jaemin continues to tease him in a similar way for the next few days of his rut. He makes Renjun come multiple times before even fucking him, whether by fingering him or eating him out or making Renjun sit on his face. It usually results in Renjun being so sensitive that by the time Jaemin enters him, he comes around Jaemin’s cock, crying from the sensitivity but loving it all. 

“Love it when you can come just from me fucking into you,” Jaemin had growled. “So sensitive that you can do that - _ fuck _ \- you’re just - incredible, baby.” 

The remaining days of his heat are spent stretched around Jaemin’s knot, being bred again and again so his belly remains swollen with thick cum, and feeling it move in him when he moves around makes him more aroused than he thought it ever could. On the last day, even as his heat starts to fade away along with Jaemin’s rut, he manages to convince Jaemin to knot him one last time, biting his lip and fluttering his eyelashes, spreading his legs in an invitation to take him, because he finally has control of his mental faculties and by god is he doing to take advantage of that. 

“Alpha,” Renjun calls sweetly, legs propped wide open, “won’t you knot me again?” He knows very well his hole is messy and swollen from how many times he’s already been knotted, cum and slick leaking out enticingly. 

“You’re insatiable,” Jaemin says amusedly, but his scent is heavy with arousal and Renjun has already won his way. 

“I just want to make sure I carry,” Renjun says, “wanna carry your pups, alpha. Don’t you want that?” He feels Jaemin tug at his hole experimentally and he bites back a moan. 

“We can’t take a chance, can we,” Jaemin agrees, pressing the head of his cock against Renjun’s slippery entrance. “Alpha’ll make you carry, baby, don’t worry.” He slides back into Renjun one more time, and this time there is less urgency of their heat or rut; instead, Jaemin takes his sweet time, fucking Renjun slow and deep so Renjun feels it everywhere, in the tips of his fingers and down to his bones, Jaemin’s scent permeating every inch of him. 

Jaemin slows to a grind after a while, not even bothering to thrust in and out, and when his knot swells for the last time Renjun can feel his heat break, moaning as he feels Jaemin’s cum flow inside him, thick and dizzying. 

“Your heat is broken,” Jeno murmurs, kissing Renjun’s forehead. He can smell it on Renjun - the heavy, citrus scent of Renjun’s heat has mellowed out into something more like flowers and honey, carrying with it the overtones of a satiated, well-bred omega. He can even smell Jaemin and himself on Renjun, the coffee and mint blending in with Renjun, marking him as theirs. And at any rate, he’s sure Renjun has staked his claim on them as well; all the slick he had leaked onto them, and with how many times they fingered or ate him out, his scent is marked on their body, a claim for anyone to smell, and it makes Jeno’s heart so, so warm. 

“Feel okay, baby?” Jaemin asks, peppering kisses all over Renjun’s face. His rut had broken as well, and all that was left to do was wait for his knot to go down. 

“I feel good,” Renjun hums, a small smile on his face, “but kinda tired.” 

“We can sleep for now,” Jeno suggests, “and clean up later. You need to eat something as well, darling.” 

“Later,” Renjun repeats, having only heard that from all that Jeno said. “Let’s sleep now. I haven’t been sleeping well for the past week at all.” 

“I wonder why,” Jaemin snorts, and Renjun would have smacked him if it wasn’t for the fact that he was on top of Jaemin, knot still inside him. 

“I wonder why too,” Renjun says back to him sarcastically, but then his face softens into a smile, this time larger and lightening his whole face up. “It was good. Really, really good. Thank you for taking care of me so well.” 

“You don’t need to thank us,” Jeno says, coming to kiss Renjun. “When we mated you that was our promise to take care of you forever, whether you’re in heat, you’re sick or you’re healthy. And now,” He skims a warm hand over Renjun’s swollen belly, “if you carry or not. We’ll always take care of you, darling.” 

Renjun might have said he was tired, but he spends the next half hour kissing his mates, soft and sweet, relaxing in the afterglow of mating season. When Jaemin’s knot finally goes down, he makes a fuss about putting a plug in him to stop the cum from coming out; he pretends not to see the pleased smiles on Jeno and Jaemin’s faces, but he can’t help the smile over his own face anyway. 

Jaemin carries him to the bathtub and starts the bath, helping Renjun into the tub and going away to find Jeno and gather some clothes. For a moment then, Renjun presses a hand to his swollen navel, still filled with his alpha’s cum. His mind wanders to next Saturday, when he had booked a doctor’s appointment; it was supposed to be a general check-up, to see if he was okay seeing as it was his first heat off birth control, but he also knows that they’re going to want him to take a pregnancy test. 

For a moment, he imagines that he’s already full with pups, and the thought of it is so pleasing, so lovely, that Renjun desperately hopes he has carried, that they’ve done enough this mating season so he’s got pups in him. 

But for now, he can indulge in the relaxation of finishing his heat, of being completely satiated, and having his alphas beside him and taking care of him. Worrying about whether he’s taken can wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW i went overboard it wasnt meant to be this long but i couldnt help myself i love the abo universe and there are so many things i want to explore but hgngng this fic was getting long enough as it is so i may come back to this and add some more!! im wondering if anyone wants to see like a sequel to this fic? where we explore what happens to them after the mating season?? if anyone would like that please tell me!! (and tell me if you liked this fic uwu) 
> 
> i hope you guys have been doing okay and if you have any questions regarding this universe feel free to leave a comment asking so!! m also gonna be honest i spent so long checking their scents for different situations and i had so much fun for that so if you keep reading about me describing their scents.... i apologise oops ehe
> 
> if you can support me i hope you will, but no pressure! here's [my Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/inna0325/)!! see you guys next time ^-^


End file.
